1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers which utilize a roll supply of web material. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for loading a roll of web material into an operative position for the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printers which utilize rolls of web material, such as the Goss Community Press line of printers sold by Rockwell International Corp., generally require the roll to be elevated into an operative position for use. And previously this loading of the roll has been done manually. Once the roll has been moved into position near the press, the core is lifted by the operator, one end at a time, into the operative position for the press.